This invention relates to a protective device for a needle of a syringe, catheter or similar medical appliance for human or animal use.
Various protective devices of this kind are known for an elongate needle of the aforementioned kind having a base at one end and a point at an opposing end, which devices include a blocking surface end means which extends from the base and which supports the blocking surface, the blocking surface having a hole and being movable at least towards the base to allow the needle to extend through the hole. However these have generally suffered from the disadvantages of being relatively expensive in a field where low cost is of the greatest priority due to the large volume required.